


On The Back Of A Photograph

by thatonetacokid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung has a lot of thoughts in her head, F/F, and tzuyu could be the worlds muse she's that fucking breathtaking and wonderful, chaeyu is the cutest otp in life existence, i hope people like this thing, so this is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: Chaeyoung doesn't remember the exact date she started taking picutres of the 17 year old idol; She only remembers the feeling of when she captured the girl in a photo and decided that she was the only thing her soul and heart wanted to create an art with.An AU where tzuyu is chae's muse and tzuyu has absoultely no idea who she the young photographer is.





	1. |Mono-Drama|

**Author's Note:**

> Chaeyu is wonderful and I just want the world to know it.

Chaeyoung thought if she woke up at 5:45 a.m and headed out the door at around 6:09 she was sure to make it to twice's fansign at approximately 7:45 and with all that math she just hoped only a good 15 people would be there and she could get a spot upfront to get all of tzuyu's good angles; but thanks to a talkative jeongyeon pestering her about the way she lives. Not to mention the fact that her bus was a good 20 minutes late which made chaeyoung arrive at 8:25 so the number of people now at the location was a good amount away from 15. Chaeyoung couldn't say she was a bit salty at her bus driver for deciding to probably eat his life slowly away at McDonalds (which who is she to judge because their breakfast sandwiches are a human's gift to god) but as she looked at her phone and saw the clock now at 8:30 she entered with little hope. All the front seats were taken, even the decent middle rows were occupied; so she was left at the back once more...and once more she wouldn't be able to grab the Taiwanese girls attention.

Her body immediately went to the farthest row and she sat in the middle. Chae propped her legs up, removed her laptop from her bag and decided to pass the time searching the internet until the time became 12:01 p.m.

 

8:15 a.m @ twice's dorm  
Tired would probably be the biggest understatement when you entered the girl's dorm in the early hours of the morning, well besides jihyo who somehow always was decently chipper (tzuyu thinks it's probably because jihyo sold her soul to the devil so she can get through every morning) either way the tiredness wasn't too big of an issue, their album was a success, the song was a knock out of the park, being comfortable at varieity shows was becoming more apparent to everyone; tzuyu would say that she's extremely happy that TT was a song that gave all the girls a feeling of ^^.  
Twice's morning had gone as it usually has been for the past few weeks since promotions started; they all wake up tired, shower, put all the essentials they like to do to keep their face somewhat in harmony so hair and makeup time isn't a travesty. Change out of some cute ass pajamas, and put on their onesies for the open fansign. Now usually tzuyu would be a dog, she's a fucking adorable gorgeous human who's got that puppy feel to her so her being a dog is always a must but, their manager decided to mix it up, "how about you be a squirrel, you'll look extremely cute tzuyu." and how can she deny that when it was pure fact; she did look cute. If she had to make a bold statement she would say that she's more adorable then any real life squirrel. and don't for one second think that chou tzuyu wouldn't say it and did in fact say it and even though all of her members groaned and rolled their eyes. At least they knew what was up.

10:35 a.m in twice van  
Tzuyu was one of the first to get done, she wanted to so that she could head off to their van and let all her thoughts pour out into the quiet atmosphere. fansigns were always a wonderful thing to get to experience. Once's were loveable and truly supportive fans, they all loved twice for who they were and didn't expect more or less. Tzuyu loved every fan she came to encounter (not the creepy ones though, they could learn what boundaries were). The Taiwanese girl always loved to search around social media for her fansites to get to look at how they captured her and why they took time out of their daily lives just to take pictures. the point is: Tzuyu just really loved being in twice. 

11:55 a.m @ fansign location  
Chae realized she only had six minutes, she quickly shut down her laptop, brought out her camera to set it all up at it's proper settings, and took deep breaths. The younger had to remind herself to keep in check to just let her mind go and have her heart do the art that she was about to do. This was fucking chou tzuyu, she had only went to one fansign before this one but the photos seemed like they were all wrong, like she didn't give it her all. She laid her head back and stared at the ceiling and wondered; wondered how tzuyu feels when she first hears the screams of fans, or the flash of the cameras towards her. She has to ask because she needs to know if she has the same heart pounding feeling right as she steps out and the cameras are flashing at her and the screams envelop any other sound that could be going on right outside this building.  
Chaeyoung realizes the screams have started, she snaps her head up and looks at the time for a split second: 12:05 p.m.Tzuyu is the 7th and chaeyoung realizes she hasn't been taking any shots. She hasn't been able to move because, goddamn who looks so angelic and so adorable in a squirrel onesie for fucks sake. She sees the tan girls eyes looking out at the crowd with a small smile; and she takes the shot. They're introducing themselves and even though it's a cheesy introduction jyp is really right to say that this group is one and a million. They sit and tzuyu places her hand against her cheek and waits until their manager let's the line of fans finally begin; chaeyoung shoots her in that one specific spot exactly five times; her eyes go wide to half lidded and she knows that tzuyu is tired. Thankfully sana is next to her muse, sana who comes closely to her side and gives her a soft peck on the side of her head and says tzuyu's name in the cutest way possible. So chae can't help but snap as many pictures as she can get of the two, the way tzuyu's eyes are bright again and her face is amused by her older member. 

1:03 p.m @ fansign  
Tzuyu always knows the deal when it comes to fansites, they come and take beautiful pictures and share them with once's who live all over the world. Yet as she is standing up with her members yet again, walking around, and talking to the fans out in seats. She see's and it's only for a split second but she see's a girl, and she knows that this girl who seems to be hiding in the way back did not come up to get her album signed. She wants to look back again but she has a feeling the girl in the back will somehow leave so she tries to distract her mind by watching her members but ultra gay for each other and the other fans who are shouting for her attention. "Tzuyu-ah, why are you staring at momo and I like that, do you want to murder us, did we hit you?" and tzuyu laughs softly at nayeon and shakes her head, "No I'm just trying to distract myself." Momo at this point comes over and back hugs nayeon and gives tzuyu a look that seems innocent but eyes are full of curiosity. Tzuyu fixes her squirrel hood and talks carefully, "I've noticed a fan who didn't come up to get something signed." Her two older members look at each other in confusion and look back to tzu, "Maybe they didn't have anything to sign, and even so why would you notice them?" Nayeon's eyebrows were raised in amusement, "Are they cute?"  
Tzuyu groans and turns away from nayeon and momo. she looks into the crowd once more and this time she decided she'll look only for 5 seconds. It's all she needs anyway, then she can move on and feel somewhat satisfied. Yet as she looks at the small girl who seems about her age snapping her finger to the camera to shoot, she notices the girl stop and move the camera down from her face. it's been five seconds, she knows it has, but she can't just look away when the girl is looking into her eyes with such shock and has a face that she can't even begin to describe the beauty. 

2:13 p.m  
Eye contact for 10 seconds maybe 15 but eye fucking contact with the one person who sets her body aflame with just existing. Sure Dubu dragged tzuyu back with her and did a funny dance for her muse but chaeyoung could barely fucking move. How was she supposed to exist in this world when the one person who drives her mad, who keeps her sane, and who sends her to new galaxies noticed her, and stared into her eyes for 10-15 seconds. Leaving the fansign, watching twice say goodbye and walking out of the building with her mind blank and her camera having a total of 35 pictures from a two and half hour fansign shows just how dead and how alive tzuyu could make her.  
Her bus arrived on time and she got home at 3:35 p.m to an empty house. She finally screamed, A scream that came from her soul and she laughed, laughed as she had just took the best drug on the market and was having the best trip of her life. She looked through the few pictures and put them in folder of tzuyu. As much as she wanted to share these or any picture she knew she couldn't do what the others do so she kept every picture for herself. The moment that she had with tzuyu could only make her think of one line of her favorite song: 'The center of that is you, you're perfect, just one idol'  
She is the center of my mind and I can't wait to see where the gods plan to take me to but oh did she hope that in some place tzuyu would be within her reach and she could tell her everything that her mind thinks of her.


	2. | Eyes. |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> typical morning ends up being not so typical.

_10:07 a.m._

_Working as a barista was goddamn awful, but it was much more awful in the morning. People always half asleep taking their sweet ass time to decide what they want to have to wake them up every dreadful moment and then expect you to be the goddamn flash in giving them their order. This job was not at all her passion but it helped fund her passion so she would have to deal with it until she decided to grow up and get a real career. Jeongyeon always says that she doesn't have to work that she's okay to provide for the both of them, even her no jam bro's family said the same thing but she would never make herself a free-loader she's fucking simba for god sakes._

_it's supposed to be another boring lifeless morning, supposed to be, but when Chaeyoung's first customer for the morning is a man wearing a long bulky coat with twice's symbol on it how is she supposed to have any amount of chill? The guy is quiet, very polite and he looked tired as fuck but so did she. And Chaeyoung knows he's saying his order and that it's big by how his mouth has been moving for a good minute but her mind is canceling out her ability to hear and only letting her use her eyes that look like they've seen the grudge. His face looks up after a good ten seconds due to the fact that she's not moving and waves his hand across her face, She chokes up a strangled noise that has no meaning and blinks repeatedly, "Ah, sorry sorry, can you repeat, I'm still a bit out of it."  He nods gently and gives her a sympathetic smile, "I just wanted to ask if my girls could come in and have some drinks, also if you could shut the place down while they have their down time, I would greatly appreciate it."_

_girls, he said girls, is she even allowed to make any decisions without her manager present. He never mentioned that important people would visit here today. Yet he did leave her alone so maybe she was allowed, at least this once? Chaeyoung nods quickly, "yeah, hurry get them in and I'll close it all up, should i shut the blinds?" The man smiles more brightly at her and nods, "yes, please, thank you."  She watches him run outside quickly and she now feels her heart pounding almost outside of her chest; if this is who she thinks it is she doesn't think she'll have the ability to survive. Yet sure as shit, the man opens the door and her eyes are met with the most beautiful seven girls to exist on the planet earth. Her ability to breathe feels like it_ ' _s become shortened. She feels herself get tunnel vision and her eyes snap to the far left and there she is..the girl who sends her soul into another world and her heart to travel through every inch of her body: Chou Tzuyu._

 

_10:19 a.m_

_Tzuyu doesn't necessarily believe in fate but when she finds herself in the presence of the girl that reminds her of a strawberry. Her hair now much shorter and she's sure that most girls are now probably calling the stranger 'oppa' but all she can she how absolutely breathtaking and gorgeous the stranger's face makes her heart beat wildly in her chest. She knows her members are staring at her and the girl because neither of the two have stopped looking at each other. She knows it's been way past 10 seconds and she could blame it on sleep depravation but why would she even want to when she doesn't even care if the other members know how this girl makes her feel._

_A hand waves itself rapidly across her face and she looks to Dahyun giving her a knowing smirk and drags her to a table that consists of Mina, Sana, Dahyun, and now herself. Their eyes shine with curiosity and playfulness and it causes her to blush and shove her face into her arms that lay on the wooden table. Giggles erupt the table but their soft and only meant for the four of them to hear and she thinks about how much she loves her members because although they tease they know when to be respectful._

_She lifts her head slowly and is met with Mina's soft voice breaking the silence with a curious question of, "who is she?" and she takes in air slowly and lets it flow out through her nose gently, "I don't know, I just...she's beautiful." All three girls look at each other with eyes of excitement because Tzuyu hasn't really ever shared what she finds attractive in a human. They all wait patiently for her to continue and watch the soft smile the rises slowly. "She was at one of our fan meetings," she quickly looks into each pair of eyes with happiness, "her hair was longer then and she was all the way in the back," she licks her lips in nervousness as she watches the strawberry girl start going around delivering coffee orders to the other table with ease. She notices Nayeon looking at the girl with curious eyes and she wishes that the strawberry would hurry because she doesn't want any other member trying to take her away especially when she hasn't even had a chance to have the girl near._

_Sana reaches and grips her hand gently which makes Tzuyu look back at the three curious girls who are still waiting to hear more about the crush she has. She smiles apologetically and continues, "she's a photographer and I think she takes pictures of...me?," She tilts her head to the side a bit which makes the other three smile at her because the Taiwanese girl can be adorable without meaning to try. Tzuyu is taking another deep breath and they're waiting diligently but as the tall girl's mouth opens to continue, the short barista appears with a gentle smile and speaks softly, "I have your orders all here, sorry for being so slow, not much sleep." They all nod and smile, the three look at Tzuyu who's eyes have become even softer and they shine brightly towards the short girl who places down each cup with attentiveness. Tzuyu notices the mole below her lip, notices how wonderfully sculpted her side profile is, how good her shoulders look even though they're covered by a plain white t-shirt. She feels so much by just looking at getting to notice every new thing about the strawberry girl, and she knows that a crush has turned into someone she wants to call her girlfriend. she likes **likes** this girl and it feels as if she's being choked by her heart but it is far from horrible: it's wonderful. Her eyes drift to the name tag placed at the top right corner of the green apron: **Chaeyoung**. A tiny giggle leaves her and strawberry girl looks at her and all she can do is smile widely. Chaeyoung is making her feel absolutely wonderful._

_10: 37 a.m_

_She's looking into them again but now they're mere_ **_inches_ ** _from each other. Tzuyu's eyes are bright, they're shinning and **god she's in love** , this is what love feels like. She wants to kiss her, but kissing a top idol who you've only had the pleasure of taking photos of and had a ten second staring contest with doesn't qualify as enough to be able to just kiss her out of the blue. She didn't mean to get caught looking into her muse's eyes again but she heard the giggle leave the Taiwanese girl's lips and her heart screamed for her to turn and look and it made her see the sun, the stars, the fucking universe in one a single smile. Twenty seconds have passed and she's still inches from her, her eyes looking into Tzuyu's and it makes her smile. She has to smile because Tzuyu's eyes are saying everything and nothing but they feel as if they're screaming for her to smile at them; so she does. Tzuyu giggles and her eyes close a bit but she can still see the shine in her face which makes her giggle right back and it makes her forget that there are three others at this table who look at them with endearment while the four others look at the two in confusion. Tzuyu's hand is out now and Chaeyoung takes it gently and shakes it slowly. their smiles are still wide and full of elation. _

_"Tzuyu, Chou Tzuyu." Chaeyoung's head is swimming with things she wants to say. How she wants to declare love, to ask for marriage, to ask her to take her hand and runaway but all those aren't meant for this moment because this is the first moment so she thinks carefully and speaks with almost a buzz, "I know, I know and I'm Chaeyoung and you're my muse and I kind of really want to kiss you right now." Loud giggles erupt around the two of them and Tzuyu wants to tell Chaeyoung to do exactly that but she just smiles even more and her face hurts, it hurts like crazy but she's so happy and she feels how happy chaeyoung is and her heart thumps and it repeats chaeyoung's name over and over and she knows that this is the start of something she won't ever want to end._

* * *

_a/n: it's been a good minute no? apologizes but i hope this makes you feel things. I listened to cave me in // Gallant x Eric Nam x Tablo // while i wrote this and I just felt a lot of happiness. Give that song a listen and get some chaeyu feels, chaeyu feels are beautiful. next update won't take so long so don't worry._

_Taco out. xx_


	3. |Smile|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love my fluffy otp Chaeyu

_Time was not on either Tzuyu or Chaeyoung's side the moment their hands met and well as their wide smiles and eyes. Tzuyu heard a key being entered through the locked front door of the cafe which made the strawberry girl yelp and run to open it quickly and was met with a very angry looking man. She watched as chaeyoung's face waited for it to be covered in the older male's angry spit but it never came because their manager went over and thanked the man who she assumed must have been chaeyoung's boss. She herself sighed in relief seeing as her newfound crush's stance became relaxed as the girl looked at her boss who was now looking at them with surprised eyes. All nine of them got up and bowed politely and introduced themselves quietly. She wanted to look at Chaeyoung again but she feared that maybe the older guy would think that her strawberry had done something to her and the last thing she wanted was for Chaeyoung to become tense again._

_She watched as the guy's angry facial expression softened and he smiled brightly at them before bowing and introducing himself. She wants to say that she listened to him but she really didn't her mind kept shouting at her to look at Chaeyoung and she quickly gave in and did so before politely interrupting the older male with a soft, "Chaeyoung must be one of your best employees, she took care of us all very well and got us our orders quickly, I hope you aren't mad at her for allowing us to have the place to ourselves." She gave Chaeyoung a wide smile before turning to her boss with the smile dimmed down to a polite one. Thankfully the man agreed and said that, "she's very wise, i'm glad that she works for me and even more glad that she was able to serve all nine of you well." Thankfully all of her members smiled brightly and agreed which made her heart feel warm when she looked and saw that Chaeyoung was looking at the ground with a shy smile._

_Chaeyoung's boss and told them to continue to relax which all nine of them did so happily. Sadly though, their manager said that they had five minutes left then it was off to their first schedule of the day. Which meant that she didn't know when she would get to see the strawberry girl again. The evident pout on the youngest girls face send Sana, Dahyun, and Mina into a worried mode because they didn't want Tzuyu to leave without having got to have more time with someone who made her smile the way Chaeyoung did. Mina came up with a quick idea, one that could backfire but she wanted to take a chance due to tthe fact of how chaeyoung's eyes looked when her and Tzuyu got to finally greet each other properly. Mina hoped one day she could have the same brightness in her eyes one day over someone._

_She signaled at Dahyun to give her a marker which thankfully the youngest had on her (god knows for what, but probably more than likely to write on sana with) she scribbled quickly and went up to the short girl that stood behind the counter aimlessly looking down at her phone. It made Mina chuckle when she realized that Chaeyoung's phone screen was black and that more than likely she too wanted to talk to Tzuyu more. She cleared her throat and watched as Chaeyoung stood up straight with wide frightened eyes but they quickly turned into ones in awe which kind of made her feel embarrassed and able to finally understand what Tzuyu probably saw in the short barista. She spoke softly and quietly, "I wanted to give this to you, all four of us signed it and we thought maybe you would want to have it?''_

_Chaeyoung nodded quickly and took the empty cup with ease before replying with, "I'll treasure this always, thank you mina-ssi." The shorter girl smiled brightly showing off the dimple she had. Mina couldn't help but smile shyly back before heading back only to hear their manager saying it was time to leave. Tzuyu who seemed to zone out the last five minutes snapped her head up thanks to Mina softly poking her. The pout was still there but she knew that soon it would be replaced with the smile that was there earlier._

 

_All nine girls left but they gave her soft smiles and waved softly as they walked by her. Her heart was a damn mess even more so because Mina had told her that her, dahyun, sana, and her muse Tzuyu had signed a cup just for her. She looked at it more closely before opening the place up. Her eyes widened and her heart was beating harshly at her chest: **xxx-xxxx-xx <\--- send a selfie to this # at 11pm tonight, make it cute so that she smiles brightly again okay chaeyoungie? i trust that you can~**_

_It's safe to say that Chaeyoung had never worked so hard in her whole damn life. She kept her mind busy so that she wouldn't pass out thinking about the fact that Myoui Mina: the black swan, gave her Chou Tzuyu's (her muse, her sunshine, her universe and stars) number. At least she thinks it is, she wants to hope it is. She did say send a selfie to make her smile again so it has to be her number right?_

_Thankfully her work hours pass by quickly and the bus ride home is slow so she gets to daydream about the possible what if's and maybe's that she wants to happen with Tzuyu but that are probably more far fetched than anything. She also wants to tell Jeongyeon but she doubt her older friend will even believe her. She wants to take out the coffee cup that she stuck safely into her backpack but she'd rather not when she's still in public and someone could peak at her and read it. Even though Mina didn't really sign it she just wrote the note but she doesn't need a creep to write down the phone number and send a dick pick or something. Tzuyu didn't need to have her beautiful eyes capture the ugliness that are penises._

_She gets home only to see that Jeongyeon is lounging on the couch with a piece of pizza laying on her chest. She snorts loudly which causes Jeong to snap her head up and look at her with glaring eyes, "I don't want you to be judging me when I've seen you fall asleep in a bowl of ramen after attempting to stay up to buy twiceland tickets." She scoffs, "As if you didn't do the same thing because you too wanted to go to the damn concert so you could ogle Nayeon and Momo like the pervert you are." A pillow is thrown at her harshly and she falls to the ground due to the surprise attack which makes Jeongyeon laugh loudly. She wants to continue this fight but she sees the kitchen clock read 10:57 p.m. so she gets back up and shouts, "come take a stupid video with me because i'm sending it to this girl i have a crush on!"_

_Jeongyeon thankfully gets up quickly and does what she asks without question, only reason being because she's ready for her to move on from this stupid infatuation with a top earning model who will never know she exists but little did Jeong know.._

 

_Mina watches Tzuyu carefully when they arrive home a quarter to eleven and waits patiently. Thankfully with the help of Dahyun and Sana, they managed to convince the younger girl to stay out in the living room with them for a half hour longer with the excuse of having a late night talk about Chaeyoung who they wanted to know more about. Which they did but the three mostly wanted to wait and see if the short barista was actually going to send Tzuyu the selfie Mina had asked her to do._

_The clock hits 11:00 and sadly Tzuyu's phone doesn't go off which makes Mina want to yell but how can she blame chaeyoung for not doing it, she probably thought it was some kind of joke. She was ready to say that they should head to bed when a minute pass eleven Tzuyu's phone went off. The three watched as the Taiwanese girl looked at her phone with confusion and then looked at them with concerned eyes and a soft, "an unknown number sent me a video and i don't know if i should open it.." Thankfully Sana took Tzuyu's phone and said, "Don't worry I'll look first just in case." to which Tzuyu nodded immediately._

_Sana saw the thumbnail of the short 15 second video and smiled widely before handing it to Tzuyu saying, "You'll want to watch this." The three sat closely together and watched as Tzuyu's eyes lit up brightly and played the video immediately._

_11:01 p.m._

_unknown number: hello, hi, this is chaeyoung who you saw earlier today and this is my lifetime buddy Jeongyeon. I wanted to make sure you smiled before you fell asleep. I hope this does make you smile, if it doesn't then um. Tzuyu giggles as she watches Chaeyoung give her a quick finger heart and then ask her friend Jeongyeon to make a heart with her to which Jeongyeon does with no objection. The video ends with Jeongyeon saying, 'please have her and make her forget about her dumb crush on Chou Tzuyu.'_

_:_

_Tzuyu's smile is bright and she hugs the three girls who are looking at her with bright smiles as well. She thanks them repeatedly runs into her room to reply to Chaeyoung quickly._

_11:10 p.m._

_Chaeyoung's phone lights up and her heart is running on anxiety but is floating on love._

_muse: it is and it will :)_

_She laughs into the air and smiles at nothing but she hopes that Tzuyu can sense that she's smiling at her right now._

_11:15 p.m._

_Chaeyoung: I'll make sure you smile everyday from now on._

 

_Tzuyu doesn't doubt her one bit._

* * *

**_a/n: this is late, I understand your frustration. I as an avid ff reader myself understand when you want a story to be updated as soon as possible. Understand that I take care of my two younger siblings due to my mother's health that isn't well. Time to myself is very limited and is usually only at night which is when i'm usually tired. Be patient with my please and understand. I'll try not to take a month again._ **

**_listen to melting and make your heart feel warm. also, #knockkknock3rdwin congrats to the girls who deserve it the most._ **

**_i promise to try to be back with an update soon._ **

**_apologizes for any errors made on my part._ **

**_always smile,_ **

**_taco out xx_ **

**Author's Note:**

> confidence level is at a decent 6. White chocolate covered pretzels consumed in the proccess. Coca-Cola just twisted open.  
> if you would like to give me feedback i'm totally down if you don't that is chill af as well. I bid a lovely day to all of you.


End file.
